Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Some blogs and fanfics can also be marked for deletion. They may be either abandoned or off course. For off course details, click here. Don't need it I put Movies on it because i don't think we need it anyome I got a new cateogory called films Why? I made the Secret Knower Q&A, which is a canidate for deletion. Can someone explain why to me? If it's because the story's not done, I'm working on it. If it's because you have to edit your question on, I can't help it. I try to get an acount, and it says, "You are unable to be registered at this time." Can someone explain it to me? Maybe the one who put that tag up? That always happened to me when I try to create an acount. Here's what I do. Create a wiki,create your acount and then use that acount on every wiki! Travisplatypus (talk) 05:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete it That's it, only one approval and i'll delete undercover carl. It's in the canon anyways.-FadhilPF (Talk) 11:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Coltrane is canon only. Coltrane is not a fanon character. He is on canon only. Oh, sure, and so is Phineas and Ferb! LET'S DELETE THEM TOO! LET'S DELETE THE WHOLE WIKI! SURE! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Daisy, don't bite the new users. Do I have to get your leash again? *pulls out leash covered in sparkles and hot pink flowers* [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 02:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Not the flowery one!!! AAAAAH! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *laughs at Daisy because she's wearing a leash* Travisplatypus (talk) 05:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chaos and Calamity Leave. My. Pups. ALONE! Sorry. I don't think it should be deleted because it's fanon. Can you PLEASE explain to me what's wrong with a page about two adorable coyote pups that are PnF's coyote counterparts?!? Lemme know, Agent G. Ferb 23:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Coyoteas and Cerb Hi Agent G! Can you change my page currently titled "Chaos and Calamity the Coyotes" to "Coyoteas and Cerb"? Thanks! Ferb 20:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ??? Hye this is the creator of Getting X'd page and it was canidated but its like any other fanon. Its not real, its canon, takes place in future. I dont understand!!! WHY COYOTEAS AND CERB?! Okay, fine. I'll take off Wiley. Phineas & Ferb Meet Total Drama Action I have been editing this fanfic for quite a while. I do not want all my hard work to go down the drain. Also it is a masterpiece of mine. I have been editing it every so often. It does not deserve to be deleted. Thrashcoremaster 11:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does, if it contains profanity! Profanity on this wiki is strictly forbidden, and I recommend removing those words if you want your little crossover to not be deleted. Thankz, 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 13:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, you did the page again! Make sure that the profanity is removed from the page. Thanks for a bunch of key limes. Flimzy Flims The profanity is gone, but I mentioned that, despite the fact that the fanfic has profanity, only appropriate quotes are up. Thrashcoremaster 8:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Blogs When AgentGoldfish told me my blog was useless I tried to add the delte tag but it thought I wanted to add a external link AND create a new post? SOOOOOO confusing, I'll never have my useless posts deleted! 104 Squirrels will take over the cheese 14:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You just add the delete template like this : ' The Demon Trilogy Why are the Demon Trilogy and it's installments candidates for deletion? What's wrong with them? -Heinz84 It's highly inappropriate! I mean, this is a children's show, for Perry's sake!!!! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Daisy has a point, this isn't the 'Phineas and Ferb Let's-Write-With-Our-Own-Blood-In-Jail Wiki'. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) And not to be mean, but that is a bit of a thick question to be asking, Heinz, considering that the Demon Trilogy involves killers. I do know that I sound hypocritical here (this story involves a major battle and I'm pretty sure someone dies, but not gruesomely), but we are a wiki about a kids' show and, even though you have to be thirteen to get an account on Wikia, there are still plenty of IP addresses that could stumble upon this site and be frightened. Don't take it personally, but it's a way of weeding out what is rated PG and what isn't, deletion is. Kind of like life and death: it happens. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Demon Trilogy is pretty much rated 'R'. Plus, Even I, a very mature 12-year-old, got creeped out and kind of traumatized by Black memories O.o Blossom and Dexter Forever! '''{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Great metaphor, Che. Saying that deletion is a way to get rid of what's not PG, and your metaphor is about death. But I agree completely, so I'll give you one day, and delete it tomorrow morning. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete all of the pages related to it? I also have a feeling Jack should be deleted for the same reasons above.....Blossom and Dexter Forever! {They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow, I didn't realise I made my metaphor about death. *facepalm* And isn't there someone else who goes along with Jack, isn't he Dirty Matt? (Unless he's a completely different character...) [[User:American che|'''American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, too lazy to check. [[User:American che|'American che']]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Jack was created by Casecr (who has been blocked on the canon 'cause of his obsession with death), and Dirty Matt was created by Heinz84. For the last couple od days, they've been discussing stuff about their characters, but I thought the admins were going to take care of them..... Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently not.. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::So, you guys want to block the users, or give them a second chance first? Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 02:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it depends. Obviously I can't block people (I have no user rights whatsoever), but blocking in some cases could be on the first chance depending on how extreme the offense was and if they are showing that they are willing to stop what they are doing and revise their actions. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 02:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Casecr, apparently, didn't stop on the canon, maybe that's why the admins blocked him. Plus, if you check on his user talk page, he seemed to understand that he couldn't be like that on there, and understood why he was goignt o be blocked. Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::So what does the jury say? Delete this page and warn/block its creator? [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 19:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::BLOCK HIM! BLOCK HIIM! BLOCK HIM! Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 20:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I must admit I've had enough of these killers. (example a, example b, example c.) [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantee," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 20:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::People just don't respect children's innocence anymore!!! So..........OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!!!!!!!! Oh, that was unexpected. O.o Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 20:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::We're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad... [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantee," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 20:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Down by the Lake? Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 20:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::THOU HAS MADE A TERRIBAL MISTAKE........ you dont seem to realise that fanfiction doesnt have to be age aproopritate ..........you must under stand that there are some fanfiction storys for kids shows that are mature rateing ....... just becuse canon is for kids doesnt mean fanon has to be as well....... plus we all know the world is not an inocent place ......... so why does cartoons half to be aswell lets not forget bambi ......... i am so sick of people judgeing others for some sadistic beliefs .......and we all learn that the world is a scary place eventuly ....... they expose death and violents in disney all the time (bambie, lion king, extra) ......... fanon is free to rate it anytime you want .........so dont delete the page becuse fanon is the only place in the world for free expressionCasecr 22:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC)casecr :Okay, firstly, "thou"? Secondly, we are not fanfiction.net and we cannot put ratings on our articles. Thirdly, IP addresses (usually children too young to get a Wikia account or who don't want to edit Wikia) can come and see what is on your page without warning. If you would like to write inappropriate fanon, please go to fanfiction.net, where at least you can put a rating on your article to warn people what's up next. You have already been blocked from the canon for your obsession with death, and you may be blocked here also. (And like I said on your talk page, Bambi was killed by a hunter. Not horrible violence.) And lastly, while this is a fanon wiki and can be edited by anyone and have multiple subjects put on here, your raw free expression needs to be toned down if it means you're going to be writing about serial killers. [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 22:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeahz! Casecr, I am sick of you, and your obsession with death. And, EXCUSE ME? Sionce when are YOU the fan-fiction expert??? You can seriously stop trying to fight back, 'cause you won't win. I know I sound *beep*y right now, but you have to learn the rules. FOLLOW THEM OR GET BLOCKED. Thankz! :)Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 02:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Daisy has a point. You can't fight the rules here, that's why they're called rules. They're to be followed. You'll be blocked here just like you were on the canon. I suggest you either watch what you say or get blocked for a while. [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 14:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. I mean, Heinz84 already agreed on making Dirty Matt less violent, why can't you? Here's what's goign to happen: You follow the rules, get rid of violence, you will be ignored by a while by some users who tend to keep a grudge, but sooner or later, you'll become part of the community. Here's the future it seems YOU want to go to: Keep trying to fight back, keep being obsessed with death, be blocked for a couple of months, Violent Casecr will come back, and then a lot of people will be ticked off at you, and then, BOOm! You're permanently block, and most of us will be saying "Good riddance!" So, it's either throw away your violent and disturbing habits and obsessions, and bcome, eventually, our friend (or at least not our enemy), or keep being who you are, keep writing disturbing stories, get attacked by some tciked off users, and BOOM, you're gone. Thankz! Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 14:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right. It's like that spiritually, too. You're sinful. Everyone is. If you die in sin, you are gone forever. If you repent and turn to Jesus, you will be with him forever. If you don't repent or turn away from Jesus (like my cousins did), you will die in sin. (Unless you repent again. God is forgiving.) That is if you die in sin, you are condemned and separated from Jesus forever. You're "blocked" from Heaven. ::[[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- ''Roads]] 16:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Heinz84 agreed with me to remove the violence from Dirty Matt's page (see my talk), you, on the other hand, have not agreed to do a single thing to Jack's page and are stubbornly fighting a losing battle to keep him the way it is! This is not a wiki for serial killers and honestly, I don't think you deserve a chance to buck up your ideas and keep it clean. If I had user rights, believe me, I would block you now. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 14:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Ditto. Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 14:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Where's an admin when you need one? [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is fix that plane...} 15:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, they always seem to come out all late on this type of thing. Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 15:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm right here! Anyway, Faddy and I blocked him for a month, so it's handled... for now... Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Amen. Maybe in that time, he'll learn not to talk about death and violence all the time and be a bit more ''civil, for once. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 20:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I just want everyone here to know that before I added him to the Demon Trilogy, Dirty Matt's content was kept at the level it's at right now. -Heinz84 2:23PM 08/02/10 Isabella! Why is my Isabella story a candidate for deletion I was just doing what the wiki was here for! MAKING A FANFICTION! Is there a rule on hating Isabella or something?! I mean seriousley it's not like I sweared or it is blood related or anything!Intrudgero98 10:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I geuse it's because it realy doesn't make any sence, and not a lot of people like the article at all. I think it should be dealeted because of the first 2 sentences:" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a character in Phineas and Ferb Next Gen. She is ugly and stupid and many mishaps happen to her." Seriously?! Kaky k 64 It's not the best article. It trash-talks Isabella and basically makes her out to be the lowest of the low on earth. If you don't like Isabella, that is your problem, and you should not vent about her into an article. Instead, just work around her and use other characters. Okay? [[User:American che|'American che']]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 20:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Che's right. Here is an example of how to do so. But, if you do, don't male it too much like this! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 20:37, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with Kaky and AC. And besides, how can you NOT like Izzy? She's cute, smart, strong...If she was real(and my age) I'd date her. Really. I would.P&I4EVAH! 20:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) and the fact that that you write a fanfic story to blash a character. I hate when people do that it takes the fun out of a story. :Amen, Meerkatgirl. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 17:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :This is late, I know, but how was that a story? That was a character article. I deleted it for numerous reasons. 1. We already have an article, a non-insulting, neutral article, about her, 2. It's only purpose was to bash a popular character, and 3. It was just downright stupid. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) PHINEAS AND ISABELLA'S KIDS DON'T DELETE IT! IT EXPRESSES PEOPLE'S IMAGINATION ABOUT PHINEAS AND ISABELLAS KIDS! Heromine's #1 fan! 16:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : AND it encourages editing pictures of Isabella and Phineas. I will allow it to stay if people put some REAL thought into it, and actually DRAW them. And they can't look exactly like Phineas, Isabella, or any other characters with simply hair color changing or shirt or something. It has to be original! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 16:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : That's no good reason to delete it!!!! One man, in a wiki, trying to make a living. 19:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : He was defending it I think Team Doofenshmirtz 22:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, none of the characters are pure original. Why take a look at this, NOW THAT IS ORIGINAL! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*likes the above* [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 20:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :So be it, admins. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 16:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously, stop making Mary Sue about Phinbella kids. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : :YES! I'm the one who made it because i wanted to see other peoples opinions and ideas! Not to make Phineas and Isabella suffer! It's not like it's real! Almost ever thing on this is freakin fake!!!! IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER PEOPLE! 1 OTHER THING! What happened to you goldfish! YOU USED TO BE SO NICE!!!! I was gonna make a story for Kathleyn! I was! And i was gonna draw her too! And now you have convinced me not to. Because everybody is dissing my page that i made to see peoples opinions! F$#@ you all.(Talk)( ) ::Huh? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 18:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hey I like the idea.. I talked about it on its talk page and I think it is awsome! (Oh and I would take the F off so you dont get banned.. Sorry I just found that kinda offencive since you said "you all" and i didnt do anything.. I am sure thats not what you ment but people will take it that way) Team Doofenshmirtz 20:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Look I can see that you truly loved your character's but it got annoying on how mony talents you gived her you have to give her some flaw's and no not randon things thigns that connet her pesonity like she's s great singer but a tauble artest so please don't write yoru character's being little perfect things.-meerkatgirl ::That was Isabella and Lego Liker, they have been blocked and they quit. This is not the same person. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 21:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to delete it, no one is defending the page. In the next 24 hours. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I suppose I will defend it (though makeing kids for P&I is not realy how I roll I think its a good idea) Team Doofenshmirtz 22:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm defending it. I don't see what's wrong with it. It's not that big a deal that people just paste images of phineas and Isabella and onto Paint and fix them up. I might need this page for a future episode I might want to post. Though if this page must be deleted, someone please send me a message on who some of the most popular children are, so that I know who to use. Of course I will ask permission from the creators before actually working on it, but please someone just tell me who are the best of these kids. I would also like to know some of Ferb's children, and who most fans say he marries in his adulthood. -Heinz84 7:45 PM 09/08/10 I may remake Alice FS and make her different. You know: Give her weaknesses. One Good Scare Another thing: Maybe the reason why so many people paint on an image of Phineas and Isabella is because they can't hand-draw the picture and scan it onto the computer for whatever reason. And if they paint it from scratch, it will come out scrappy. (Excuse my language) -Heinz84 Exactly wich articles are going to be dealeted?I want to cheack them out.It's so sticky!..... @Kaky: All of them. @P&I4EVAH!: That'd be great! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 00:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) She's going to re make them that are less mary sue's and do you found it rude that ALL of them have to go?-meerkatgirl : Not all the characters have to go, it's the PAGE that has to. If people are gonna actually make these well thought out and not simply edit pics of other characters, then I'm fine with it. I encourage that. But the current kids on there are crappily edited (If you don't like the word crap, I apologize), mary sues, AND just relatively boring. They don't really have the feel of Phin and Izzy's kids to me. Now DG's ideas, THOSE feel like Phin and Izzy's kids, though they do look just like their parents with simply changed hair color. In fact, though I don't even support Phinbella, I'M gonna design some and show you a good example of what I'd like to see. : : But the page in particular is not asking for pics it is just makeing like a list.. though the page could use some work (I will see what i can do tomorrow). Since there are people intrested in this page (like me) I hope it is not deleted. Agreed I dont like mary sue's but some of these are good Team Doofenshmirtz 03:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok so the page has not been edited in days and it is not like they are trying to get rid of the characters so I think it should be deleted... Team Doofenshmirtz 15:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : : GUYS! HEAR ME OUT! WE ONLY DELETE PAGES FOR BEING SPAM, INAPPROPRIATE, OR JUST A MEGA STUB! THIS IS A FANON WIKI! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY AREN"T HAND_DRAWN! MY SCANNER BARELY EVER WORKS, AND MANY KIDS DON'T EVEN OWN ONE! EVEN IFTHE AREN'T HAND-DRAWN, THAT"S STILL A STUPID REASON TO DELETE IT! One man, in a wiki, trying to make a living. 20:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Just don't delete it for such a stupid reason (sorry if you don't like the word "stupid") ::Okay, first, do you have a camera? Because it works just as well. And second, there are too many edited characters out there. (I know I sound like a hypocrite, but seriously, there are way too many of them out there.) Seriously, we don't care if you can't draw. And I don't mean that in a mean way. We just don't care if you can't even draw a straight line, it's better to see original artwork than Isabella with green hair or something. In conclusion, it's not a stupid reason to delete it. It's like this is art class and we're all drawing the same thing. Get original, people, break that mold! [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 22:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : it does NOT borther me at all if it's not hand brawn it brothe'rs me that she has no flaws just let her re writhe her with flaws. :Ok, this is a WIKI, not a PRESCHOOL DAYCARE CENTER, everything has it's rules, and if a lot of guys got tired or annoyed with something, they will start to make that one user stop it. Think about real life, relate things to real life. Do you try to get rid of something annoying? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 22:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, if you want to create the page again, BE CAREFUL with the characters you want to make into recolors! :-Isabee30 12:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Izzylicous! 08:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Wait... my characters Kezia Holland and Melinda Firelight are Isabella edits! :0 Well, they have very different hair and outfits, so they are as original as I could get them with a programme as cheap as Microsoft Paint, but they still have Isabella's face, but with different coloured eyes. So they aren't recolours. But I have put a lot of effort into them and I'd eat myself if they were deleted... what's going to happen? :( :~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]All you need is love... :Actually, they're good:) So, no. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 22:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) (The Name of this Page Is Secret) WHY DELETE IT? WHY DELETE THIS PAGE? WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT IT! IT'S ABOUT AS RANDOM AS RAWEFC! PLEASE DON'T DELETE IT! :,( Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 02:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ...exactly why it should be deleted. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 02:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC is causing a lot of chaos, and the policy did not allow any other community pages. Just use the freaking IRC for this purposes. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 03:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm gonna make it a non-community page, just don't delete it! Please! It took me alot of time! Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 03:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Faddy, stop cursing.P&I4EVAH! 03:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) My Sister's Pictures Why on earth is it getting deleted? What's wrong with it? You have non-P&F related pics on it. Gitchi Gitchi Goo Means...That I love Yoiu Baby! Baby! Baby! Babybabybabybaby! Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you! For the record, I have deleted every pic that has noting to do with PnF.You think I'm weird? Thank you! (that wasn't sarcasam!) 16:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Um What, it may be random, but it is FANON! OH, IT'S FANON, LET'S DELETE IT! OH, EVERY PAGE IS FANON! LET'S DELELE THEM ALL! LET'S JUST DESTROY THIS WIKI! HUH? this makes no sense to delete. Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 01:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mark it as a candidate for deletion; it's Hyper. But it makes nonsense, no song, only UM, UM, UM. What kind of creativity is that? Spam. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh come on! It's not only the words UM! It has a very random (but to me, kinda funny) ending! Please don't delete it! WHY DOES SOMEONE ALWAYS WANT TO DELETE A PAGE THAT I MADE, JUST BECAUSE IT'S SLIGHTLY RANDOM! Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 02:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It's spam. Not random. If you want random, visit The Ultimate Randomosity Wiki. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism *tries to tell ppl that this is vandalism of a pic by keeping on sticking their hands out at the pic* ? Look. RMTOICE Why is this page on deletion? It won't really be like RAWEFC or anything. It's just loosely based off on it. "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 03:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Cuz you have NO P&F characters, only their VAs playing foods. Faddy told me that on the IRC.P&I4EVAH! 03:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Consider that template never made it's way. I considered they have PnF characters disguised..so...itsokay. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 03:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Let's NOT Delete This Wiki Stop destroying the whole wiki. I agree to make the whole FANON wiki better, not trashed. Most of you agreed to trash the wiki! Try to stop trashing it! HERE ARE SOME RULES ON HOW TO MAKE A NEAT WIKI *No profanity on your pages. If you want to make the page again, be sure not to add those bad words. *Do not make articles about Non Phineas and Ferb things. *Be careful on how to make your character a recolor. Who would delete this wiki! It's awesome for cryin' out loud! (also, please sign your posts with 4 tildes (~)) I suppose the nargles are behind it. 20:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I suppose you(with the random-fanon quote) and Daisy(thinking all basic characters were canon) were cursing and biting the new users. DO-NOT-CURSE-ALL-OF-US!!! -Ducky Mo Mo Fan Rose :What? I don't understand. I believe you think you own the wiki. And I do not curse. Plus, the user I'm fighting with is not new at all. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Category: Edited Characters Why is that getting deleted?P&I4EVAH! 20:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It's not getting deleted, I removed the tag. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 20:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) basil brown I want to edit the page but I don't know the user.Firesidegirl10 21:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 101 Platypuses What's wrong with it? Hi, Bye! (talk) 21:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) well jurding by the page I think it's becuse Doofsmirtz wanting to sell there skins is a bit to dark so mayba inside of there skins he will just shave them for there fur?-meerkatgirl Nah, I think it's okayz. It's just that some random anon posted it up for deletion (along with some of my characters! D:<), but no worriez, I have it took care of him. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Why ?Nan the cowdogNan Why do u want my blog deleted ?is it cuz she choked phineas ? It was from a kids book ...[[ I think he meant the duplicate comment. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 20:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) @Che: Yeah, you're right. -Agent Ok .21:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC)nan (The Name of This Episode is Secret) Why is that a Candidate for Deletion? It seems like a pretty good story! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 20:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) how phineas dies phineas doesn't actually die or experience any pain in this story. they were triles like an obstical coarce, not torture. they just send his SOUL out to the word of the dead when he is done. NO ACTUAL VIOLENCE INTENDED. I'll change the title if you want to. just don't delete it! Jisu Lee (talk) 05:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Baby Poof Why did Daisy56 mark Baby Poof for deletion. It was deleted, then an unregistered person re-made it to be different. It involves Phineas and Ferb this time! There are other FOP character robots, too! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 13:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC) why is i there 02:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Quite honestly it's not really necessary. [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 03:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) saeson 4 shouldn't be deleted. Its a work in progress WHY CHOCOCAT??? Why Chococat???? NO!!!!!! NOT CHOCOCAT!!!!!! TREAT HIM LIKE PHINEAS!!!!!! LOVE HIM!!!!! LOVE CHOCOCAT!!!! WHY CHOCOCAT??? Why Chococat???? NO!!!!!! NOT CHOCOCAT!!!!!! TREAT HIM LIKE PHINEAS!!!!!! LOVE HIM!!!!! LOVE CHOCOCAT!!!! reason to keep invaders in danville i dont agree with the deletion reasons why is becuse *A. i wasnt gonna put anthing bad like uncensord swears or violance *B. understand its not my intentions to write an R rated fic so if i offended anyone it was by acidint *C. i kinda get that my jokes are inapropriate but thats becuse i never thought it through *D. i kinda get that Cthulhlu wouldnt be a good character to feature but he is better then the man downstiars *E. i think you could give me a chance to finish the story before you judge it *F. i dont really have an F so i dont know why i just siad that please consider this a reason to keep the invaders in danville story becuse im going through a bad time allready and i dont need this added on my stress :( Casecr (talk) 20:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Fern breath I will change the page into ferb kids powers and then redirect it﻿ Season 4 Season 4 shouldn't be deleted. #It's a work in progress Ill add that template to the page #Episodes are included then Spinner won't be able to see. #Dadddddddddddddddddddddddddd's been deleted. #Daddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd's been deleted. #The Underworld will be coming soon! #Daddddddddddddddddddddd's been deleted. #Mystery Character will be deleted. #It's been redirected by a user. #alququququququq has been removed from idea. Just Why? Why is my blog candidate for deletion all I just want is tell news to the people of the wiki! Also people like my facts I got n the news okay and it's a great story. They're just random, useless facts that do not contribute to the wiki. [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 13:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama WorldWide I didnt know i was using someone elses setting and the name was alike and now all my work will go down the toilet- Nick & Starr remain forever (talk) 23:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's Drilling Me to Know I added this to candidates to deletion because it has no business being on the wiki. It's not even an article![[User:Maddyfae|'Go Gryffindor!']]Harry Potter Rocks! 20:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) GreenStorm Why are you deleting his page? I'll add more information. --Stinkfly3 : Because crossover character pages are against our crossover policy. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Please remove specifically this version of the picture. Thanks! http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scary_alt_phin_.jpeg [[User:NotAGothChick101|'I'll be picking you and your visigoth friends up after the dance.']]Dad, it's goths, not visigoths! 21:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Why delete Tori? I know the person who owns Tori isn't in to P&F anymore, but he/she shouldn't delete it. Just because you like something else doesn't mean you take down your FC's page!Bubble gum is yummy! 01:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Because the person doesn't want her anymore. But you might be able to adopt her. Tpffan5196 (talk) 02:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Please don't delete this. I'm the one who made on my own. I just wanted to make people laugh. Disneydude94 (talk) 20:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 20:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) PUH-LEEZE DO NOT DELETE MY PHINEAS AND FERB FANTASMIC FANFIC! IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT! Well, not really, but I'd still prefer you not delete it. User:AdamGregory03 @DisneyDude: Well, people sure didn't laugh when they saw that "Pop Goes Old Candy" stuff. I sure didn't. Tpffan5196 (talk) 16:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Don't delete my blog! Don't delete my blog Bad news for the rest of Malaysia! I am just telling them. Pilot: We'll be just landing at Toncontin... ATC: Justin Bieber is on the runway! Repeat, Justin Bieber is on the runway! Pilot: OK We'll be landing at another place. (talk) 07:00, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Annie Sims She's obviously a Mary Sue and there's an edited picture of someone else's drawing. She should be deleted, or we should at least tell the creator to fix it. She's new and hasn't read the policies, obivously. [[User:Lotta potato salad|'Yeah, I obsess over Gretchen, you got a problem with that?']][[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'' Oh yes, that does sound tough.]] 15:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) My Twisted Series. Why is it getting deleted? Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 06:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Why delete these stories? I think that as long as it follows the rules, it should stay.Like for example The Truth About Phineas Flynn.Sure it sounds like The Truth About Ferb Fletcher.It is letting people know about their life before the show started! Delete Twisted Series It's stupid, incredibly disgusting, pointless, and lame. Delete it. ^who posted that? I don't know. But he's a creeper. Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 10:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I did, because I honestly hate the series. The author has potential, but the stories are just gory for no reason whatsoever. It made me cringe while reading it, and shouldn't be on a site for children. Author, make another story, you have good writing, but don't make this sort of stuff and put it on this website. Thank you, and have a great day. MovieReviews98 (talk) 14:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) '''CURSE YOU, WHY DID YOU DELETE IT? CURSE YOU!!!'! Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 08:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Canderella (DukeyDukeyDoo's Version) Now hold on just a pecockin' minute! Don't delete my article! I know that I've somehow messed with CandaceFan's article, but I've had an idea of making a different version on a different article. That's when CandaceFan got the idea of having this up for deletion. I don't want this deleted, I'll to leave CandaceFan's Canderella article alone so that I have my own article so that I won't even post in CandaceFan's article anymore. DukeyDukeyDoo (talk) 18:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC)DukeyDukeyDoo Question Are all of my old fanon shows up for deletion? Cuz you might wanna delete everything related to them as well if that's the case. ILoveCandace (talk) 05:56, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Seasonal Sentai Summerranger, The Platypus Rider, and anything related I just nominated my own 2 stories Seasonal Sentai Summerranger and The Platypus Rider for deletion, since I consider them old shame and want them gone. You can also delete the images I uploaded to this wiki specifically for these 2 stories. - SentaiRiderFan (talk) 17:45, December 10, 2016 (UTC)